Le sommeil du papillon
by Ryurin Haru
Summary: One-shot dédié à SweatMerry. Le rêve est parfois plus dur que la réalité. Histoire partie de la réalité et légèrement modifié. Sinon, pas grand chose mise à part de l'imaginaire mêlée au réel. Un mélange bien complexe...


Ceci n'est pas la version originale de l'histoire. Pour laisser l'anonymat, je n'ai pas mis les noms de mes compatriotes. Mais sinon, rien a été changé.

Cette histoire est vraie. A part quelques détails pour lier le tout, cet écrit est l'un de mes rêves. C'est SweatMerry qui m'a fait me souvenir de ce songe que j'ai toujours gardé dans ma tête et elle m'a donné envie de l'écrire. Par la suite, elle a voulu que je le partage. Donc c'est à elle que je le dédie. Si le cœur vous en dit, il faut aller voir sa fiction, que j'ai beaucoup aimé.

Et, SweatMerry, je te remercie de m'avoir rappelé cette histoire grâce à la tienne.

**Le sommeil du papillon**

_Il arrive parfois que l'on fasse un rêve..._

_On s'y prend, on y croit, on l'aime..._

_Marguerite_

_Le roi se meurt_

_Ionesco_

Je ne savais plus exactement ce que je foutais là. A vrai dire, je ne me souvenais plus de rien. Mon nom ? En avais-je un ? Je ne savais même plus cette information aussi basique. Mon corps était balloté de partout, si bien que j'en avais le tournis. L'eau s'infiltrait partout dans mes vêtements. J'en avais que faire, je frissonnai depuis longtemps. Je n'avais pas prévu tout cela, encore moins pour ma tenue. Et puis, je connaissais le froid comme ma poche. J'étais née un jour de neige et de vent, l'hiver à la fin de l'automne. Alors quelle différence ?

Il y a une seule chose que je réussis à sentir. Une chaleur bienfaisante, que j'aimais alors que je ne savais même pas d'où elle venait. Elle m'enserrait la main, essayant de me retenir pour que je ne sois pas emporté par les vagues. Qui prenait tant d'importance ? Ou est-ce un prédateur ou je ne sais quoi d'autre qui aurait besoin de moi par intérêt ? Je n'en savais rien du tout. Mais la première solution était celle que j'espérais de tout cœur, que ma vie n'allait pas repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue, que je n'allais pas mourir comme ça. Pourquoi je tenais tant à vivre ? J'avais moi même oublié la raison.

Je réussis à ouvrir les yeux. Je ne savais pas quand je les avais fermé mais maintenant, c'était chose faite. Autour de moi, il y avait de l'eau. J'étais au beau milieu de l'océan, à lutter contre la houle. Une tempête incroyable, c'était sûr. J'avais toujours vécu au bord de la mer, et j'avais pris l'habitude de m'y baigner. Que ce soit en été ou en hiver, c'était agréable. Même la pluie l'était. J'aimais bien l'eau mais elle ne semblait pas m'apprécier pour autant. Quelle importance ? Elle pouvait tout aussi bien me tuer. Sauf que quelqu'un ou quelque chose me retenait. Une douce poigne, que je ressentais depuis un moment. Je finis par poser les yeux dessus.

Il y avait un jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'années. Blond comme les blés, un seul œil visible de couleur océan surmonté d'un sourcil à la forme tourbillonnante étrange, il était habillé d'une chemise bleu ciel pâle et d'un pantalon noir. Il était retenu par une corde que tenait un autre homme du même âge, avec les cheveux d'une coloration douteuse, soit vert. Il portait trois katanas à la ceinture, un haramaki assorti à sa chevelure et un haut blanc. Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi me sauvaient-ils ? Je baissai le regard vers ma main. Le blond l'enserrait doucement de la sienne, de façon à me tenir solidement sans pouvoir me faire mal. Je le fixai, un peu ahuri. Il m'appela, doucement.

-Ryurin !

Est-ce mon nom ? Je n'en savais rien vu que je ne m'en souvenais pas. Mais ce mot résonnait en moi, une mélodie si douce, que je pouvais croire que c'était comme cela qu'on m'appelait. Du moins, je voulais que cela le soit. Je dus tilter un peu, comme un léger battement de cils, puisque le blond me sourit. Un sourire qui me réchauffa entièrement alors que j'étais toujours dans l'eau glacée. Il commença à me ramener vers lui. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom à ce jeune homme, pourtant serviable et surement cher à mon cœur. Pas moyen de trouver. J'avais beau fouiller dans mon esprit, même si ses mains et sa voix ne m'étaient bizarrement pas inconnues, je ne pouvais me souvenir de son nom. Il me serra contre lui et de sa main libre, il s'accrocha un peu mieux à la corde qui le tenait.

-C'est bon Marimo ! Tu peux nous remonter !

Le type aux cheveux vert répondit une insulte que je ne compris pas avant de tirer sur la corde pour nous faire revenir sur le bateau. Un bateau ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. Enfin, quoi de plus logique sur l'eau ? Il fallait bien que ces gens soient sur quelque chose de solide pour pouvoir me remonter. Je m'agrippai au blond pour éviter de tomber, mais c'était bien inutile. Il faisait déjà très attention à ne pas me lâcher. Qui était-il, bon sang ?

Une fois là haut, il se mit debout et m'assit sur le rebord. Il était trempé au final, lui aussi. Il remercia l'autre homme avec une flopée d'insultes, que l'autre lui rendit bien. Je ne compris pas tout à fait leur petit jeu mais ils semblaient être très proches. Étrange façon d'aimer, s'il en est. Je n'avais pas lâché sa main. Je ne le voulais pas. Sans savoir pourquoi, c'était comme si c'était vital. Si je le lâchais, j'allais tomber et mourir sur le coup. Depuis quand je pouvais ressentir un tel besoin ? Moi même, je ne comprenais pas. Remarque, qu'avais je compris de ce qui m'arrivait ? Rien du tout. Je nageai dans le flou. Sans doute l'eau avait pénétré mon cerveau, jusqu'à provoquer une légère amnésie. Après tout, toutes les théories n'étaient pas improbables, n'est ce pas ?

Alors que d'autres personnes venaient m'entourer, je commençai à me souvenir de tout cela. Un navire, avec comme figure de proue la tête d'un lion. Puis un pavillon noir, qui flottait fièrement au vent. Une tête de mort dessus, avec un chapeau de paille si caractéristique. Exactement le même que celui sur la tête d'un des jeunes qui m'entouraient. Un... équipage ? Oui, surement. Mais que faisais-je là ?

-Ryu', tu vas bien ?

Mes yeux, alors rivés sur le sol, se levèrent vers la personne qui venait de me parler. Toujours la même. Le jeune blond me regardait, légèrement inquiet. Il me connaissait donc ? Alors pourquoi je ne me souvenais pas de lui ? C'est alors qu'une espèce de peluche vivante, à mi chemin entre le renne et le raton, s'approcha de moi. Il avait un sac avec lui, et un streptocoque autour du cou. Un médecin ? Un animal pareil ? J'avais comme une impression de déjà vu. Le jeune homme voulut s'écarter alors de moi, pour lui laisser le champ libre mais je resserrai ma prise sur sa main. Il se retourna, surpris, alors que les mots étaient sortis tout seul de ma bouche.

-Sanji~..!

Ma voix était rauque. Je ne la reconnaissais pas. Mais c'était moi qui avait prononcé ce nom. Ainsi, il s'appelait Sanji. Maintenant, tout me semblait évident. Il sourit, comme s'il avait deviné que mon trouble prenait fin. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas le petit médecin de m'ausculter. Son nom, si ma mémoire ne me voilait pas la face, était Chopper. Lorsque je le remerciai en l'appelant, il se tortilla de joie alors qu'il disait que cela n'en était pas. Puis, il m'ordonna de me changer. Au moins, j'avais plus ou moins retrouvé mes souvenirs. Je voulus me lever mais je vacillai un peu. Le blond, toujours aussi protecteur et proche de moi, m'empêcha de tomber au sol.

-Tu es sur que ça va aller, Ryu' ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux...

Je refusai gentiment mais une autre femme, aux longs cheveux noirs, prit sa place. Je me laissai alors guider. J'aurais préféré que le blond soit là, lui aussi. Mais pas pour me changer. Il restait un homme et bien qu'il me semblait le connaître, qu'il était proche de moi, c'était comme si je venais de le découvrir. Et me mettre à nu, dans tous les sens du terme, auprès de lui n'était pas ce que je désirais. La jeune femme, qui répondait au nom de Robin, m'indiqua la salle de bain où je pouvais me réchauffer avec une baignoire d'eau chaude. Elle revint un peu plus tard m'apporter de quoi me changer. Il y avait un short rouge sombre, surmontée de motifs plus foncés comme des feuilles, et un débardeur noir. Cela ressemblait fortement à ce que je portais habituellement. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Je n'en savais rien. Je me laissai aller dans l'eau, en lavant mes longs cheveux rouges, avant de sortir de l'eau et m'habiller. Au moins, je m'étais détendue. La situation me dépassait un peu mais elle me plaisait. Tout compte fait, j'étais peut-être dans cet équipage.

Lorsque je sortis dehors, la tempête faisait toujours rage. Une fille rousse, du nom de Nami, me tendit un imperméable rouge sombre, que j'acceptai volontiers. Puis, elle me donna quelque chose à faire, un ordre, comme tous les autres. Même si je ne comprenais pas tous les mots, par manque de pratique de la navigation, je m'exécutai par je ne sais quel miracle. Si mon esprit était à la ramasse, mon corps se souvenait de tout. Je me demandais même comment c'était possible. J'entrevis le blond, qui ne manquait pas de me sourire. Si nous n'étions pas occupés, j'aurais repris sa main. C'était comme si son contact me manquait. Mon ignorance ne me permettait pas de comprendre pourquoi et ça en devenait lassant. Qui était ce type pour moi ? Si seulement je savais...

Au bout d'un moment, la tempête se calma. Le ciel était toujours aussi gris mais au moins, le navire avait arrêté de tanguer dangereusement. Les ordres de la navigatrice rousse cessèrent alors. Je faillis me laisser choir sur le parquet de la proue. Mais bizarrement, je sentais que je devais me montrer forte. Je n'en savais pas la raison, encore une fois. Derrière moi, je sentis une présence que je connaissais. Cependant, pour cette fois, ce n'était pas le blond mais une jeune homme brun, avec un chapeau de paille. Il était suivi d'un autre brun, avec les cheveux frisés et un nez d'une longueur hors du commun. Tous les deux regardaient à l'horizon. Une île, il y avait une île.

-OOOOIIIIII ! TOUT LE MONDE ! Y'A UNE ÎLE EN VUUUUUE !

Si cette phrase n'avait pas été gueulée dans mes oreilles, ça aurait été mieux. Bientôt, les ordres reprirent de plus belle. Pourquoi être excité pour un morceau de terre ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Mais j'obéis tout de même pour préparer à accoster. Surement n'avaient-ils pas vu la terre ferme depuis un moment. Cela se confirma lorsque l'euphorie me prit à moi aussi, comme un virus contagieux. Si j'étais de cet équipage, ce qui semblait être vraisemblable, quoi de plus normal que d'agir comme eux ? Je pouvais y croire, mais j'avais du mal à l'accepter. Tout était si nouveau alors qu'ils semblaient si bien me connaître. Poser des questions, de toute façon, ne servirait à rien. Alors je suivais le courant, en espérant comprendre le plus vite possible mes liens avec eux.

Bientôt, nous longeâmes la terre qui s'offrait à nous, sans pour autant accoster. Moi qui était toujours à l'avant du bateau, je me mis à arpenter naturellement le côté gauche du bateau. Il y avait Sanji, avec quelques autres compagnons qui semblaient être Robin, Zoro et Brook. Je m'avançai jusqu'à lui. Et je vis alors ce qu'il surveillait. Sur l'île, à trois pas de nous, il y avait une armée qui nous attendait. Mais avec des gens plus que bizarrement vêtus, comme travestis. Même l'un d'eux était à mi chemin entre l'homme et la femme, les cheveux violets, avec le mot « Love » barré sur le front. Qui étaient-ils ? Je n'en savais rien mais ça avait tout l'air d'être des ennemis. Le bateau finit par se stopper et bientôt, tous nos compagnons s'installèrent un à un, prêt à combattre. Je me plaçai à côté du blond, et lui prit la main. Ce besoin, cette fois ci, était plus que vital. Je ne pouvais pas le lâcher. Quoi de moins pratique pour combattre, mais je m'en fichais. Mes yeux étaient rivés vers le sol une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il me regardait, un peu surpris. Il resserra néanmoins son emprise, mais toujours aussi doux. Je levai mon regard et il me sourit avant de toiser ses ennemis. Rien que cette attention pour moi me fit chaud au cœur. Depuis quand je pouvais ressentir cela ? Je n'en savais rien.

Il y eut un long moment où les deux camps se fixaient comme des chiens de faïence. Nous étions réduits mais cela suffisait à les inquiéter. Peut-être étions nous les plus forts. Je ne m'en souvenais pas. Même pas de ma propre force. J'avais peur, peur de me faire mal, d'être blessée. Mais aussi que les autres le soient. Il me semble que j'avais toujours été comme ça. Si le combat n'avait pas lieu, tout irait pour le mieux. Sauf que lorsque cette même pensée me traversa, le brun au chapeau de paille s'élança vers l'ennemi, suivi des autres. Seule moi restait sur place. Sanji lâcha ma main. Et là, ce fut comme si le monde s'écroulait autour de moi. Ce fut le noir.

_Une fois, un homme rêva qu'il était un papillon_

_Il volait librement, là où il voulait._

_Il était tellement pris par son rêve_

_Que lorsqu'il se réveilla_

_Il ne savait plus s'il était_

_papillon ou humain._

_Haruka Dômeki_

_XxxHolic_

_Clamp_

Je me réveillai en sursaut. J'étais allongée sur le sol, serrée contre une autre personne. Un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux bruns et la peau mâte. Je le connaissais que trop bien. Son nom était Azzuen. Derrière moi, il y avait Reel, ma meilleure amie, affalée sur mes jambes, en train de baver. Ses cheveux dorés étaient emmêlés avec les miens sans savoir comment c'était possible. Je m'assis, en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller mes deux compagnons. La lune était encore bien haute. Elle éclairait encore parfaitement la forêt. Un peu plus loin, Kaala, une fille aux cheveux de jais, et Hane, plus jeune avec ses cheveux blancs, dormaient l'une contre l'autre, sur le ventre de Rain, une troisième fille à la chevelure châtain. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Sans m'en rendre compte, quelques larmes avaient doucement coulé de mes joues. Azzuen fut réveillé par les gouttelettes qui tombaient sur lui. Lorsqu'il vit mon visage triste, il s'inquiéta.

-Ryurin ? Qu'as tu ? Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ce n'était pas lui. Le blond n'était pas là. Celui que j'avais aimé un instant n'était plus. Oui aimer. Un aussi grand mot, aussi beau, pour un rêve qui avait été éphémère, bien que réaliste. Mes sanglots s'accentuèrent. Le jeune homme me prit dans ses bras, me caressant tendrement les cheveux afin de me calmer. Sa chaleur n'était pas la même. Je sentais qu'il était proche de moi, mais pas comme l'avait été Sanji. Ils n'étaient pas pareils. Le brun était réel, pas le blond. Sans plus de retenue, meurtrie à jamais dans mon cœur, je hurlai.

Les autres étaient réveillées mais personne ne comprenait ce qui m'arrivait. Comment un rêve avait pu être aussi douloureux ? A la fois doux et violent. Le réveil me faisait d'autant plus mal. Je sanglotai jusqu'au petit matin, sans m'arrêter, avec aucun moyen de me calmer. Mes amis ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ce ne fut lorsque Reel prit dans ses bras, me massant de sa main mon crâne, que je réussis à arrêter de crier. Une coïncidence ? Non, pas vraiment. Ce monde dont j'avais rêvé, elle avait été mon lien vers lui. Je le savais que trop bien. Bien sur, d'autres personnes le connaissaient mais avec elle, c'était bien plus intense, autre chose encore. Je ne saurais dire exactement pourquoi. Enfin, c'est ce que j'aurais dit avant. Là, je comprenais tout. La chaleur qu'elle dégageait, je la connaissais. Je l'avais reconnu, tellement elle était addictive. C'était la même que le blond. Je sus alors que le rêve ne pourrait jamais être comme la réalité, que tout resterait séparé. J'aurais voulu ne rien savoir pour cette fois. La chute avait été bien rude. Je m'accrochais à elle, retenant au mieux mes sentiments, et finit par hurler une dernière fois.

Non pas que je n'aime pas mes compagnons, loin de là. Non pas que je n'aime pas ma vie. Non pas que je sois seule ou sans espoir. Mais parce que ce que je désirais plus que tout, emprise par l'un des sept péchés capitaux, n'allait jamais être comme je l'avais souhaité. Malgré mon nom, malgré tout le reste, le rêve n'était pas réel. Pas comme on le voudrait. Seulement voilé, caché pour mieux comprendre par la suite. Rien ne sera comme j'aimerais que cela soit. La vie était vraiment, vraiment trop cruelle.

_Faîtes que le rêve dévore votre vie_

_Afin que la vie ne dévore pas votre rêve_

_Le conteur_

_Émilie Jolie_

_Philippe Chatel _

Une fin, ça peut être rude. Merci d'avoir lu, et je ferais en sorte d'écrire bien sur mes autres fictions. Si quelqu'un pense que ce n'est pas ce que j'écris d'habitude, il a raison. Mais quelque chose qui existe réellement n'est pas pareil que la fiction, n'est ce pas ^^ ?


End file.
